In the past three years, West Nile virus (WNV) has exploded across the US putting a major strain on the public health infrastructure. The need for trained specialists in vector-borne diseases has far exceeded the available resources. The research I propose is to use GIS technology incorporated with existing field collection and diagnostic testing for WNV in potential mosquito vectors to include using Bayesian hierarchical modeling to develop a means for predicting the spatial and temporal changes of a vector-borne virus as it is established in the naive host and vector population after a subsequent biological invasion or bioterrorist release event. By using this methodology, we believe that we can identify modifiable risk factors that can be used to combat a potential epidemic/epizootic or biological release event.